Karaoke Night
by Lexi Gurl
Summary: Some Karaoke gets sung...and some feelings get uncovered...and I forgot to put this in the story but I don't own JAG, the characters or the songs....
1. Admiral drinks too much, and he and Harm...

2000 EST  
McMurphy's Bar  
  
After work on a Friday night, Harm was feeling rather depressed because Renee had dumped him and he had no plans. He decided to go to McMurphy's for a beer. Recognizing a figure at the bar, he walked over.  
  
"Admiral." Harm said. "How are you?"  
  
"Depressed" the Admiral replied sulkily.  
  
Harm sat down. "Yeah, me too."  
  
The bartender came over and Harm ordered a beer. Then a man was talking on a microphone. "Tonight is Karaoke Night, and for anyone interested, there's a book of songs over here."  
  
Harm looked over at the Admiral who was getting up. "Where are you going, Sir?"  
  
The Admiral replied with a grunt that sounded like "Karaoke"  
  
Harm looked stunned. 'The Admiral. Singing karaoke? I have to see this.'  
  
A moment later, the same man who announced Karaoke was introducing the Admiral. Harm joined in the round of applause, then he heard a voice behind him say, "I can't wait to see this!"  
  
Harm turned around to see Mac standing behind him. He grinned, then said, "I think the Admiral may be a *teensy* bit drunk."  
  
"I can tell" said Mac, wincing as the Admrial started to sing, badly out of tune.  
  
As I walk this land with broken dreams   
I have visions of many things   
Love's happiness is just an illusion   
Filled with sadness and confusion,   
What becomes of the broken hearted   
Who had love that's now departed?   
I know I've got to find   
Some kind of peace of mind   
Maybe.   
The fruits of love grow all around   
But for me they come a tumblin' down.   
Every day heartaches grow a little stronger   
I can't stand this pain much longer   
I walk in shadows   
Searching for light   
Cold and alone   
No comfort in sight,   
Hoping and praying for someone to care   
Always moving and goin to where   
What becomes of the broken hearted   
Who had love that's now departed?   
I know I've got to find   
Some kind of peace of mind   
Maybe.   
I'm searching though I don't succeed,   
But someone look, there's a growing need.   
Oh, he is lost, there's no place for beginning,   
All that's left is an unhappy ending.   
Now what's become of the broken-hearted   
Who had love that's now departed?   
I know I've got to find   
Some kind of peace of mind   
I'll be searching everywhere   
Just to find someone to care.   
I'll be looking everyday   
I know I'm gonna find a way   
Nothings gonna stop me now   
I'll find a way somehow   
I'll be searching everywhere   
  
Harm and Mac joined in the applause and laughter once the Admiral was done. Harm turned back to the bar and drained his beer. "My turn"  
  
Mac laughed once she realized what Harm was singing. She laughed even harder when the crowed started clapping with the song. Then they started to chant:   
They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit  
They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit  
  
Harm was grinning when he started to sing.  
Where can you find pleasure  
Search the world for treasure  
Learn science technology  
Where can you begin to make your dreams all come true  
On the land or on the sea  
Where can you learn to fly  
Play in sports and skin dive  
Study oceanography  
Sign of for the big band  
Or sit in the grandstand  
When your team and others meet  
  
Then he and the crowd took turns singing.  
Crowd: In the navy  
Harm: Yes, you can sail the seven seas  
Crowd: In the navy  
Harm: Yes, you can put your mind at ease  
Crowd: In the navy  
Harm: Come on now, people, make a stand  
Crowd: In the navy, in the navy  
Harm: Can't you see we need a hand  
Crowd: In the navy  
Harm: Come on, protect the motherland  
Crowd: In the navy  
Harm: Come on and join your fellow man  
Crowd: In the navy  
Harm: Come on people, and make a stand  
Crowd: In the navy, in the navy, in the navy   
  
More clapping, then the crowd started singing again:  
They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit  
They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit  
  
Harm was laughing while trying to sing again.  
If you like adventure   
Don't you wait to enter  
The recruiting office fast  
Don't you hesitate  
There is no need to wait  
They're signing up new seamen fast  
Maybe you are too young  
To join up today  
Bout don't you worry 'bout a thing  
For I'm sure there will be  
Always a good navy  
Protecting the land and sea  
  
Then Harm and the crowd alternated through their lines again.  
In the navy  
Yes, you can sail the seven seas  
In the navy  
Yes, you can put your mind at ease  
In the navy  
Come on now, people, make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy  
Can't you see we need a hand  
In the navy  
Come on, protect the motherland  
In the navy  
Come on and join your fellow man  
In the navy  
Come on people, and make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy, in the navy   
  
The crowd chanted: They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit  
  
"Who me?" asked Harm, going along with the song.  
  
They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit  
  
"But, but but I'm afraid of water. Hey, hey look man, I get seasick even watchin' it on TV!" Harm was laughing too hard to finish.  
They want you, they want you  
they want you, they want you   
Oh my goodness.  
What am I gonna do in a submarine?  
They want you, they want you  
They want you, they want you  
  
The crowd cheered loudly for Harm once he had finished. He walked back over the bar, laughing all the way, where the Admiral was slumped over.  
  
"I think he needs a cab." Mac said.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Harm with a nod, "I think so too."  
  
They had the bartender call a cab for the Admiral, and then Harm said to Mac, "Your turn."  
  
"No way Harm." Mac protested. "I'm not going to make a fool out of myself."  
  
"But you have a good voice." Then to the crowd Harm said, "Who wants to see this beautiful woman..." He winked at Mac. "...sing us a song?"  
  
Everyone in the bar cheered. Harm flashed his Flyboy grin..   
  
"Fine." Mac said. "But you owe me. BIG."  
  
Harm laughed. "Get up there Mac!"  
  
Mac stood up in front of the microphone. She looked at Harm. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'  
  
Then the music started to play, and she started to sing.  



	2. Mac sings her song

Disclaimer: I know I didn't put this in the beginning, but I don't own JAG or any characters (blah blah blah) and I don't own the songs (what becomes of the broken hearted, in the navy, if i'm not in love with you) (blah blah blah). This is for enjoyment purposes only. Read!  
  
*The music started to play and she started to sing*  
  
If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you, baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you  
  
And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much  
Tonight  
If it's just infatuation then  
Why is my heart aching  
To hold you forever  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you  
  
Why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Lovers lost in sweet desire  
Why in dreams do I surrender  
Lying with you baby  
Someone help explain this feeling  
Someone tell me  
  
If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then what should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you  
  
Mac looked at harm the whole time. She was singing this song to him, showing him a glimpse of her soul and heart. She finished  
her song, and walked out quickly. Not even waiting for her loud applause. Harm paid for his beer and ran after her.   
  
She was sitting on the ground, her back against the wall, her knees pulled to her chest. Harm sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Harm said, "You have a beautiful voice."  
  
Mac shrugged, "I guess." Then she looked away.  
  
"Sarah," Harm said gently. "Sarah, look at me." Mac slowly turned to face him. There were tears in her eyes.   
  
"Don't cry Sarah," Harm said, with a smile playing at his lips. "You'll give the Corp a bad name."  
  
Mac smiled weakly and started to say something, but Harm silenced her. He put his left hand on her cheek, and gazed into her eyes. "You sang that song for me, didn't you?"  
  
Mac nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. Harm was quiet for a minute, lost in thought. Then a troubled look came over his face.   
  
"Harm." Mac said, noting Harm's expression. "Harm, what's wrong?"  
  
  
Ooohhh! Another cliff-hanger! Next part out tomorrow... 


	3. Smoochies

Disclaimer: See Part II  
A/N: This one is super short, but the next one makes up for it...  
  
  
*'Harm,' Mac said, noting Harm's expression, 'Harm, what's wrong?'*  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing..." Harm said. Then he added, I'm just thinking about what we're gonna tell the Admiral."  
  
He grinned (you know the one I'm talking about...) as Mac realized what he was saying. Then she smiled too, "Really Harm?"  
  
"Really Sarah," Harm confirmed before he kissed her. They stood up and Harm took her hands in his.  
  
"I love you Sarah MacKenzie"  
  
"And *I* love you Harmon Rabb Jr."  
  
They kissed again, and walked off into the night.  
  
  
  
The End, for now.  
I know it was short (alright, really really short), but I'm writing in bursts here, okay? The next one will be out soon! I promise!   
  
"Don't make a promise you can't keep."  
"I haven't yet."  
  
I love that scene! 


	4. Harm and Mac get a talking to

Disclaimer: See Part II  
  
*They kissed again, and walked off into the night*  
  
  
The two hid their relationship from the Admiral for a while, but once Mac got pregnant, it got hard to hide it.  
  
0800 EST  
JAG HQ  
  
"RABB AND MACKENZIE! IN MY OFFICE! *NOW!*" the Admiral bellowed, effectivly silencing the entire bullpen.  
  
"Uh oh." thought Harm and Mac simultaneously.They came to attention in front of the Admiral's desk. He was looking out the window.  
  
"Congratulations Colonel, may I ask who the father is?" he asked civilly. Mac glanced at Harm, but didn't answer. "I thought so."  
He turned around and faced them. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?! AND WHEN THE HELL YOU GOING TO TELL ME?!"  
  
The entire bullpen was standing outside of the Admiral's office, listening to the one-sided conversation. And they all cringed listening to the Admiral chewing out Harm and Mac.   
  
"Permission to speak freely sir?" asked Harm.  
  
The Admiral nodded, a hostile look in his eyes.  
  
"It all started that night when we met at the bar, and sang karaoke." Harm tried not to laugh as he heard muffled laughter from the bullpen, he and Mac had told everyone about the Admiral's choice of song. He continued, "Then the Colonel and I, um, started to explore our feelings for each other."  
  
"Sir, we were planning on telling you..." Mac started.  
  
"WHEN?!" the Admiral said, cutting her off. "WHEN THE BABY WAS BORN?! WHEN YOU GOT MARRIED?!"  
  
"Babies" Harm said quietly.  
  
"What was that Commander?" demanded the Admiral.  
  
Harm cleared his throat. "Babies, sir. It's twins."  
  
"Ah. I see." the Admiral said, at a normal tone of voice. "But that still doesn't change that you two hid your relationship from me. You know you could be charged with fraternization."  
  
"We know sir, that's why we didn't tell anyone. We were planning on telling you sir, we just wanted to make sure that this is what we wanted." Harm said.  
  
"Sit down." the Admiral said, walking to sit in his chair. Harm and Mac looked at each other and sat down.  
  



End file.
